


Bewildering Drabbles

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short drabbles including the pairings above! Will be updated when I write little drabbles ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Once Was, What Now Is - Sjips

**Author's Note:**

> Story time! I was going through my writing folder and found all of these on a google doc, and the last time I did anything with these was January 2015. I haven't touched them, except to fix the spacing. So if they're kind of bad, I apologize. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this first one is an angsty Sjips.

I stare up at the fallen factory, thinking about the good old days. As fun as rebuilding Sipsco for the fourth or fifth time is, Sjin isn’t there to help me. Lewis doesn’t get my jokes, and Turps makes everything an innuendo. Don’t get me wrong, they’re both great people, but they don’t get me like Sjin did. Does.

This isn’t the first time I’ve returned to the old compound, but the first time someone else was there when I was.

“Sjin?” He turns around, and I see a face I haven’t seen since I went to check on the sludge container. Even then we didn’t speak, we didn’t even acknowledge the other.

He hasn’t changed much, still has perfectly styled everything. His eyes are as sparkly as ever, though that may be from the tears. 

“Sips?” He takes a step towards me.

“Hey Sjin.” Tears well up in my eyes. 

Sjin starts sobbing and I run over to him and pull him into my lap. “Shh, Sjin. It’s okay. I’m here, I got you.”

“Y-y- you -you.” I stroke his back, rocking back and forth as we sit in front of the fallen building.

“Deep breaths, Sjin. In. . .out. In. . .out.” 

“S-sipsy?” Sjin hiccups.

“Yes Sjin?” I whisper, my voice wavering. 

“Are you go- gonna leave me again? Do- don’t leave me.” 

A few tears trickle down my cheeks. “I’m not leaving your side. I promise.”

I press my lips to his temple. He looks up at me, eyes puffy and red. I smile down at him, leaning forward to gently press my lips to his. 

“Let’s start over, Sjin. Let’s get Ridge or Lewis to OP us, let’s remake Sipsco. into something great. Let’s create a place where we can live and not have to worry about anyone.”

I rest my head against his, our noses brushing. “Y-yea.”

“If you are ever feeling down, I’ll be there in a heartbeat. I will make sure you never feel alone again.”

“Sipsy?”

“Yea?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Dead And Gone - Honeyphosna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Honeydew put cheese in the reactor thingy up in space during Hole Diggers? Yeah. Xephos remembers too, all too well.

I stand behind the glass watching as my friends come lovers slowly get sucked into a black hole, knowing there is nothing I can do to help them. Their cries mix with mine until it’s just me screaming, alone in the abyss. 

Returning to Earth didn’t help, having to tell everyone what happened to Simon and Duncan. Waking up each night in a cold sweat, only to find there is no relief in waking. They are there everytime I blink, there is no escape. 

Finally I decide to go back to where it happened, closer to home. I leave a note at the farm, knowing Sjin is the only one who somewhat understands. 

I find a broken space station and take refuge there, spending centuries there. I spend my days floating outside the station, the only place I can find solace. 

I’m floating in the abyss when I see two people I never thought I would see again. I bring them in, tuck them into the beds in the infirmary. 

Even though they are unresponsive, they are here. I’m not alone anymore. I know someday they will wake up. And when they do, I’ll be here. I’ll be waiting.


	3. Full Color - Laljin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your soulmate is supposed to be wonderful, magical, even. Definitely something you'll remember, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to quickly explain: When you meet your soulmate (By touch or saying something to them) you see color. Before you meet them, everything is black and white.

“Can we leave soon? I have better things to do then walk around a fruit market with you.” 

Kim scoffs. “I’ll remember that next time when you ask me to go to one of your geek conventions.”

We walk up to a stand with cucumbers. “They aren’t geek conventions! You’re just mad you aren’t as smart and amazing as I am.” 

She starts talking to the person about the best way to grow cucumbers, something down the way catching my eye. “I’ll be back.” 

She waves and I walk to a stand that is selling “Chili wine?” 

I look up at the man incredulously. “Yea, it’s~” His voice falters, his jaw dropping and eyes going wide.

I frown, looking around thinking maybe there is something weird going on behind me. Not seeing anything I turn back to the guy. “What?”

“Can’t you see it?” He looks around in wonder, I look around in confusion.

“See what?” 

“The colors. I said something to you, and color blumed. Don’t you see it?” He looks worried, and then it dawns on me.

“I- I don’t see anything. It’s all still black and white.”


	4. Everything Sucks - Smornby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're hungry, tired, and just want finals week to be over, but you're right next to a portal to hell and you can't concentrate.

College fucking sucks. Finals fucking suck. I’ve been sitting in the same chair for hours, slowly losing my sanity. I’m the only one left, the last person leaving around one.

It’s now three, and I’m hearing things. I keep looking behind me, thinking there is going to be someone there.

“Just leave me the fuck alone!” I rub a hand over my face. “Just a little bit longer, then we can go. Hear that? Just a little bit longer, then I will leave and you don’t have to worry about me ever being alone in this God forsaken library again.”

I try to study, when it hits me. “That’s it, isn’t it? This is a portal to hell!” I stand up and look around, looking for someone to tell about it.

Seeing movement behind one of the bookshelves, I walk over and look around the corner. 

“Hello?”

I hear a sound behind me and spin around. “Who’s there?” I see something out of the corner of my eye.

“I saw that!”

“Saw what?” I whip around and see a guy a few inches shorter than me with dark blue eyes staring at me like he is questioning my sanity.

“Did you see it?” He frowns. “I swear I’m not crazy. Where did you come from?”

He points in the opposite direction. “From the west door. How long have you been here?”

“Five? Six maybe? Sips showed up at sevenish to bring me McDonald's. Why are you here?”

“Change of scenery. We have Film and Design together, right?”

“I think so,” I walk back over to my table. “I’m Smith by the way. Alex Smith.”

He follows and stands by one of the chairs. I wave for him to sit down across from me. “Ross Hornby.”

We are quietly studying when I hear another noise. I look around, momentarily forgetting there is another person in here with me. “I hear you! Go back to hell, filthy bastards!”

“Smith?” I quickly spin around in my chair.

“You heard that too, right?” He shakes his head. “How didn’t you hear that? It was over there.” I gesture wildly around me.

“I think you need a bit of a distraction, mate.” I look at him incredulously. “Not like that- I mean-”

I lean across the table and press my lips to his. “I know exactly what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha get it? the title's an innuendo. I'm /hilarious/


End file.
